onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Cross Epoch
Cross Epoch is a collaberative work between Eiichiro Oda and Akira Toriyama. It is crossover story featuring characters from both One Piece and Dragon Ball. It was published first along with Chapter 439 in the Weekly Shōnen Jump.Weekly Jump Issue 4-5 12/25/06 Characters Mr. Satan: Mr. Satan stars in Cross Epoch as some guy who became the king of a country through Shenlong's power of granting wishes. His wish to become king using the Dragon Balls is the cause of all of the other characters traveling to Shenlong's tea party. Pandaman: Pandaman stars in Cross Epoch as some random citizen celebrating Mr. Satan's rise to kingship. He is hidden in the first page behind the word panel left of Mr. Satan. Krilin and Chopper: Krilin and Chopper star in Cross Epoch as two conductors of the Kuri-Chopa Marine Train Coaster. They are the first shown to have realized the tea party of Shenlong that was going to be held. Bulma and Nami: Bulma and Nami star in Cross Epoch as a pair of Space Thieves. They hijacked a space ship prior to attending Shenlong's tea party. Muten Roshi and Sanji: Roshi and Sanji star in Cross Epoch as a pair of law men. They preferred attending Shenlong's tea party and meeting the girls rather than doing their job. Vegeta Sky Pirates: A group of sky pirates that star Robin, Usopp, and Trunks, with Vegeta as their captain. They all wear ancient chinese garbs and have horns. They ride in a flying pirate ship that bears Vegeta's jolly roger. They were supposed to have a battle appointment with the Dr. Gero Sky Pirates but chose to attend Shenlong's tea party instead. Dr. Gero Sky Pirates: A group of sky pirates not seen but mentioned by Trunks. The Vegeta Sky Pirates were supposed to battle with them but the former chose to attend Shenlong's tea party instead. They are apparently led by Dr. Gero (as their name suggests). Piccolo and Zoro: Piccolo and Zoro star in Cross Epoch as two hopelessly lost swordsmen. They apparently traveled on Richie-like lion-faced deers before boarding the Train Coaster to attend Shenlong's tea party. Goku and Luffy: Goku and Monkey D. Luffy star in Cross Epoch as themselves. They used a special combo move called "Kamehame Gomu Gomu no Bazooha" to destroy the paper mache used for the Tettiri Number 55. They were the last ones to arrive in Shenlong's tea party. Pilappaggy Villain Union: A villainous group that tried to defeat Goku and Luffy for always getting in their way for world domination. They star Pilaf and Buggy as their captains. They used a flying ship in a form of a giant blowfish called the Tettiri Number 55 which in reality however, is actually a small ship in the form of a bird, the blowfish shape merely being a threatening-looking façade made out of papier mâché. They were shot down from the sky by the other characters. Shenlong: Shenlong stars in Cross Epoch as himself. He is the one who granted kingship to Mr. Satan through the power of the Dragon Balls. He is also the one who is reason for all the other characters traveling in Cross Epoch. He holds a tea party after granting Mr. Satan's wish on an island filled with giant desserts. His wish is to hold the party with his friends. Trivia * Pilaf and Buggy, the leaders of the Pilappaggy Villain Union, both have the same seiyuu, Chiba Shigeru, in their respective original shows Dragon Ball and One Piece. Also while not partnered, Luffy and Krillin are both voiced by Mayumi Tanaka. * Both Piccolo and Roronoa Zoro, partners in Cross Epoch, are voiced by Chris Sabat in the English dubs of their respective shows, and Usopp and Krillin are both voiced by Sonny Strait (they even have similar voices). References Site Navigation Category:One Shots